Love Blossoms
by Chibi Mariah
Summary: It's Kagome's first day back to High school and she finds herself falling in love with a boy named Inuyasha. Another guy name Kouga get's jealous of Inuyasha and a bunch of crazy stuff happens!
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Love Blossoms

Chapter 1:First Day

Kagome and Sango were excited to be back in school. It was their final year in High school then they'd be on their way to college.

Both had all the same classes and their lockers were right next to each other. _Perfect_, thought Kagome, _things are going great so far! _

They arrived to their first class about 10 minutes early, as well as two guys which were incredibly handsome. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off the one who had long, white hair, amber eyes, and… dog ears?

_He's a demon,_ Kagome thought to her self, _I wonder if he's full demon or half demon._ She remained looking at him in amazement. She'd never seen someone so gorgeous. She blushed when he caught her looking at him, he blushed as well.

Once the class was full, the teacher came in a quieted everyone down. He began to tell everyone what he expected from him.

Kagome didn't pay much attention to the teachers lecture; instead she remained staring at the demon. He didn't seem to pay attention either, since he was doodling on his notebook.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Kagome and Sango packed up their stuff and headed towards their lockers. They had 10 minutes before they had to be at their next class, English, so they decided to put up their Math books.

"Hey Sango, we have a demon in our Math class!"

"A demon?" Sango looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would a demon come here?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "All I know is that he is a demon and that is is drop dead gorgeous!"

For as long as Sango had known Kagome, she'd never seen her have a crush on anyone. It was odd that after so many years of not crushing on anyone, why would she now? She sighed and took her seat in her English class next to Kagome.

Kagome started get up to leave to go to the restroom before class started, but noticed that demon was walking into the classroom. _He's in this class too,_ thought Kagome, _Today is just fantastic!_ After seeing him walk in the classroom, she forgot all about having to use the restroom.

"Sango look," she pointed over to the white haired boy, "that's the demon!"

Sango's eyes went wide in disbelief, "Your right! He is demon or half demon at least."

The teacher walked in and she began passing out papers with the rules of the classroom written on them. In her class, there was no talking out of turn, no getting out of seat without permission, no bathroom breaks, and no chewing gum. Kagome knew she was going to get in trouble often for talking out of turn.

Once again, Kagome didn't pay attention to any of the lecture, she was to busy looking at her crush. However, this time he seemed to pay attention instead of doodling.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Before she knew it, class was over and it was lunch time. Her and Sango went to the cafeteria, grabbed some pizza, and sat down at an empty table near the window.

10 minutes into lunch, Kagome felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Umm," he began, "could you stop staring at me? It makes me nervous."

Kagome giggled. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize I was staring."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm Inuyasha and I'm a half demon if you didn't already know."

_So he's a half demon_, she thought. "I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha sat down the table next to Kagome's and Sango's. A while later another male joined him. Sango's jaw dropped.

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked Kagome.

"Who?"

"The one sitting next to that Inuyasha guy."

"Oh no, it's Miroku!"

Miroku was known for grabbing girl's butts. He's even grabbed Sango', and she slapped him right across the face. Obviously, he never learned his lesson the first time because he did it many times after he got a slap.

After lunch, the rest of the day went by pretty fast. All day she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and how attractive he was. She knew what she was going to be dreaming about tonight!

Once she got home, she told her family about Inuyasha, but didn't tell them that she hadn't paid attention in any of her classes.

Kagome's mother was glad to see that she had finally had a crush on a boy. Last time she ever had a crush was when she was in 1st grade. She never was really interested in boys.

After dinner, Kagome called up Sango. "So, today was fun, ne?"

"Yeah, except for when I saw Miroku!"

Kagome giggled. "All day was fun for me, especially after I first laid eyes on Inuyasha."

Sango sighed. "Don't tell me this whole conversation is going to be about him?"

"Umm… yeah, it was. But I can change the subject."

"No, it's fine. I've got to go anyways."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kagome decided to go to bed early so she could see Inuyasha quicker.

Next chapter should be up soon! Please review! Thanks everyone!


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Love Blossoms

Chapter 2:Feelings

Kagome woke up feeling happy and excited. She couldn't wait to see Inuyasha! She hoped that he liked her to, but she wasn't sure.

She quickly got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and left for school. She met Sango outside and they began walking towards the school.

Sango giggled. "You seem unusually happy today.""I just can't wait to see Inuyasha!"

"Why are you getting so excited over him? You don't even know if he likes you!"

"That's what I'm going to find out today."

"Oh really? How are you going to do that?"

"Easy! Have you ask him if he likes me!"

"Me? Why me?" Sango wailed.

"Because you're my best friend, that's why."

Sango accepted and sighed. She decided on asking Inuyasha at lunch time.

Once they got to school, they went to their lockers, got their books for Math and English class, and headed off to Math class. They got there right on time. The teacher began handing out a simple multiplication worksheet, which Kagome finished within 10 minutes.

Today, Inuyasha sat behind her. She kept having a weird feeling that he had his eyes on her all class long. Everyone once in a while she'd look back and catch him looking at her, and then they'd both blush and continue with what they were doing.

_I think he likes me, _thought Kagome, _I hope he does!_ She smiled at the thought of Inuyasha liking her. Her life would be so perfect if he did.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Wow," Kagome said a little surprised, "class goes by quick when your daydreaming!"

Sango giggled as they headed towards their English class. They both took their seats, and talked until the teacher got there.

"Good morning class," the teacher began, "Today, you are going to have to write a short story."

Kagome moaned. This was the reason she dreaded English class, the writing!

"You must write about your first love," the teacher looked around the classroom, "If you don't finish, it shall be homework. Requirements are written on the board. You may now begin."

Kagome took out a couple of sheets of paper and her sharpened #2 pencil. She knew exactly what she was going to write about! She had never been in love until now, and that was with Inuyasha, except, she didn't know whether he loved her or not.

She began writing. After about 2 paragraphs, she was all out of things to write. She decided to it for homework until she found out if Inuyasha liked her. She glanced over at him and blushed. She couldn't wait until lunch!

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Lunch time, and time to found out if Inuyasha likes her or not! Kagome quickly found Sango and reminded her of their plan. Sango sighed and nodded and headed off in Inuyasha's direction.

"Hi," Sango began, "Your Inuyasha, correct?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Umm… I was wondering, do you like my friend Kagome over there?" She pointed across the room.

Inuyasha blushed furiously. "Umm..."

"Umm?"

"Sort of." He whispered.

"Either you do or you don't!"

"Ok! I do."

"Great!" Sango couldn't wait to tell Kagome! She'd be so happy!

She ran across the cafeteria to the table where Kagome sat. Sango tapped her on the back.

"Great news," Sango's smile got bigger "He likes you!"

Kagome squealed and jumped up and down, "This is so great!"

After lunch was over, they headed to their next class, which Inuyasha happened to be in too. Both blushed as they passed each other.

Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome. About 15 minutes into class, he tossed a note onto her desk.

Kagome opened it up and it read:

_Hi,  
I was wondering if you wanted  
to come to my house after school?_

Inuyasha

Kagome smiled and wrote back.

_Inuyasha,  
I'd love too!_

Kagome and Inuyasha passed notes back the whole class. Sango just sat behind them and watched them the whole time.

Their next class went by quick. Kagome called her mom and asked if she could go by Inuyasha's. Her mother agreed.

She told Sango goodbye and quickly found Inuyasha, who escorted her to his car. _What a gentlemen,_ thought Kagome.

Inuyasha's house was across the street from Kagome's. She was shocked to see he lived so close! She could see him practically anytime she wanted too.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into his house and he offered her a drink, which she accepted. He brought her back a nice, cold glass of water and then things were silent.

"So…" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"So… you know that paper we have to write in English class?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, I'm writing it about you."

"Why me?"

Kagome blushed. "You're my first love."

"Oh. Well, I'm writing it about you too. You're my first love as well."

Kagome almost died when she heard the word '_love_'. He really loved her!

She leaned over into Inuyasha's chest, which took him by surprise, but wrapped his arms around her. _Wow, _thought Kagome to herself, _he's so masculine, as well as…warm._ She smiled as she fell asleep in his arms.

Feh. _She fell asleep_, thought Inuyasha, _Since her house is across the sleep, I might as well carry her home._

He lifted her up gently, and walked across the street. He knocked on the door. After a few moments, Mrs. Higurashi answered the door and showed him Kagome's room.

"Thank you for bringing her home," Mrs. Higurashi said sweetly.

"No problem."

Inuyasha laid Kagome down gently in her bed, and put her blanket over her. She sat beside her and ran his fingers through her raven colored hair a couple times, then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm glad your mine." Inuyasha whispered as he left the room.


	3. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Love Blossoms

Chapter 3:Jealousy

The next morning when Kagome awoke, she didn't know how she got home. The last thing she remembered was being in Inuyasha's arms.

She ran downstairs and asked her mother.

"Inuyasha carried you home," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome smiled. "Oh."

Mrs. Higurashi gestured for her to sit down and eat her breakfast, and Kagome obeyed.  
Once she finished eating her pancakes, she went upstairs and dressed quickly.

"Good bye" She called as she went out the door.

She stopped by Sango's house and waited outside until she was ready. Once she came outside, Kagome had to tell her about what happened at Inuyasha's!

"Good morning Sango, guess what!"

"What?"

"I fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms!"

"So?"

"So? He was so masculine, and warm! He even carried me home!"

"What a gentlemen." Sango rolled her eyes, but Kagome didn't notice.

Once they got to school, they quickly went to their lockers, got their books, and headed for Math class. Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting next to the window and went over and sat next to him.

"Thanks for carrying me home last night."

"No problem."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, and he smiled back. She loved where she as at in life.

The teacher came into the room and handed out another multiplication sheet, which Kagome finished in 10 minutes, once again. Inuyasha finished right about the same time she did.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Class was over, and soon was English.

At lunch, Kagome was confronted by a guy named Kouga.

"Why hello there pretty lady." He smiled, "My name's Kouga."

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

"I see you're going out with that dog turd over there."

"How dare you call him that!"

"I can call him anything I want, Kagome."

Kagome pushed him out of the way and started to walk off, until he grabbed her by the wrist and wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me Kouga!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, I want you."

"No! Let me go!"

All of a sudden, Inuyasha came flying out of nowhere and jumped on Kouga, knocking him to the ground. Kouga then punched Inuyasha in the face, which he didn't take so well.

After Inuyasha's punch to the face, he pounced Kouga back causing him to yelp in pain. After hitting him a couple more times, Inuyasha got off and dusted himself off.

"You bastard!" Kouga jumped up and tackled Inuyasha, causing him to fly through the window.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

She then turned to Kouga and slapped him across the face. She went to slap him a second time, but he grabbed her arm before she could and pushed her against the wall.

"Let go!" Kagome demanded, seeing the jealousy in Kouga's eyes.

"No."

"Let her go, Kouga." The principle walked in to the room, studying the damage.

Kouga immediately released Kagome and tried to run out of the room. The principle stopped him and called all three, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga, to his office.

Inuyasha was already up and staggering to the office. Kagome came up behind him and helped him. He was furious at Kouga.

"You three are suspended for 3 days!" The principle yelled, "we have a 0 tolerance policy! Now leave!"

Kagome helped Inuyasha up and they walked out of the office, leaving Kouga behind. They left the school building and started walking down the sidewalk when Kouga tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"What do you want now?" Inuyasha growled.

"Just wanted to let you know that I will get your girl, no matter what it takes."

Inuyasha growled again, and Kagome didn't say anything. She just remained holding Inuyasha's hand.

Kouga left after a few minutes and Kagome was relieved. She couldn't believe he was that jealous! How could he hurt Inuyasha like that?

"Kagome, want to go to my house and watch a movie?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, I just want to stay away from Kouga and his jealousy."

"Yeah, my house it is then."

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha gently, making sure she didn't hurt him. Three days of suspension meant three days she had with Inuyasha.


	4. First Day of Suspension

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Love Blossoms

Chapter 4:First Day of Suspension

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Kagome groaned. Why would someone be calling her at 7:30 in the morning? Who would be calling her at 7:30 in the morning?

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's Inuyasha!"

Kagome perked up, "Oh, hey."

"Did you sleep good last night?"

"Not really, my wrists have been hurting from where Kouga grabbed them. Did you?"

"No. My back has been hurting from when I flew out of the window and landed on the concrete."

"I am sorry."

"About what?"

"You getting hurt."

"It's not your fault. I wanted to protect you from Kouga."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"Not to change the subject, but do you want to go somewhere today?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kagome rushed up to her room and got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and sat on the couch waiting for Inuyasha.

When she heard a knock on the door, she jumped up to answer, it was Inuyasha.

"You ready my lady?"

Kagome blushed. "Ready when you are."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, and started walking off. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good question. How about the mall?"

"That's for girls. How about my place to watch another movie?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha walked up to his door, unlocked it, and sat Kagome gently down on the couch. He then sat on the couch himself, and Kagome leaned into his chest once again. _He is so warm, _thought Kagome, _I could lay here forever!_

After a few minutes of talking, and cuddling, Inuyasha popped in the movie, Without A Paddle. Half way into the movie, Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

_She fell asleep again,_ thought Inuyasha, _Ah well… I guess I'll go to sleep myself. _

There they lay, asleep on the couch, with Kagome in his arms.

About an hour later, Kagome woke up. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She tried to get up so she could go to the restroom, but he just held on tighter, which made her giggle.

She decided to just lay there until he woke up. She layed her head on his chest, and started to play with his dog ears. She loved to see them twitch when she tickled them!

Kagome kept on playing with his dog ears, causing him to wake up.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Kagome giggled. "Just playing with your adorable dog ears!"

"Well, stop it!"

"Tickles, eh? Fine, I'll stop."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome, and she ran to the bathroom. While she was in the restroom, Inuyasha got up to fix lunch.

When Kagome was finished, she came out and went into the kitchen to help Inuyasha make sandwiches.

Once they were done making them, they headed out to the living room and ate while watching cartoons. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, with her head on his shoulder, eating her sandwich slowly.

Inuyasha looked down and smiled at Kagome. _I've only known her for 3 days,_ he thought, _we are already so comfortable with each other._

After finishing they're sandwiches, watching another movie, it was already around 5 o'clock. Inuyasha carried Kagome home. They said their goodbyes, and Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead and left.

Kagome immediately called Sango.

"I am actually glad that I've gotten suspended!"

"Kagome, you never like getting in trouble. Why are you glad?"

"I get to spend 3 days with Inuyasha!"

"Yeah… so?"

"Not with the 'So?' again!"

"I don't see the big deal!"

"I do, because I love him."

"Ok. Ok."

"Well, dinner is ready. I'll call you later, bye." Kagome hung up the phone.

She sat down at the table with her mother, grandfather, and little brother, Souta. Her mother had bought beef ramen for supper, which was Kagome's favorite! She told her mother about her day with Inuyasha, and Mrs. Higurashi was happy that Kagome had finally found a boyfriend. However, she wasn't to happy that her daughter had gotten suspended.

After supper was done, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi cleaned up and went their separate ways. Kagome went upstairs to take a shower, and Mrs. Higurashi did some more cleaning.

After her shower, she went in her room and laid in her comfy bed, daydreaming about Inuyasha.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kagome stood up and answered the door, it was Inuyasha. She smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"You forgot your coat," he said handing it to her.

"Oh. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Would you like to come in for a minute and meet my family?"

Inuyasha remained silent for a few moments, "Sure."

Kagome introduced him to her mother, grandfather, and Souta. Souta had a fascination with Inuyasha because he was a demon.

"I better get going," Inuyasha finally said.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." He kissed Kagome once again on the forehead, and left.

Kagome watched him from out of her window. She smiled every time she thought of Inuyasha.

She went to bed around 10:30, and dreamed about Inuyasha…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! Thank you!**

**Mariah**


	5. Second Day of Suspension

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Love Blossoms

Chapter 5:Second Day of Suspension

Since Inuyasha had called her yesterday, Kagome planned on calling him today. However, Inuyasha had beaten her to it. He called her first.

"Where today?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. How about we just drive around today?"

"Sure. I'll go get my car warmed up and pick you up. Make sure to dress warm, it's really cold today."

"Alright, bye." She hung up the phone and waited on the couch for Inuyasha to come since she was already dressed.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, Inuyasha tapped on the door. Kagome picked up her purse and walked next to Inuyasha out to his car. He opened the passenger door for her.

"Where do you want to drive too?"

"I've got to do some shopping, do you mind taking me to the mall?"

Inuyasha shrugged and off they went.

Once they got to the mall, they saw someone familiar. Kouga. _Great,_ thought Kagome, _just great! _

Once Kouga saw Inuyasha and Kagome, he approached them. Inuyasha immediately held onto Kagome tighter, and lead her off in the other direction. Unfortunately, Kouga still followed and caught up with them.

He grabbed Kagome's shoulder and swung her around.

"Well, hello there gorgeous."

Kagome glared at Kouga. "Leave me alone!"

"No, not until you leave dog turd for me!"

Inuyasha growled. "Go away Kouga and leave us alone, or else!"

"Or else?" Kouga smirked.

"Or else you'll have to deal with me." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kouga both turned to her. "You?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, me."

"Kagome, if you do, I'll have to hurt you." Kouga said.

"You hurt her and I will kill you."

"I'd kill you way before you kill me, dog turd."

Feh. "Whatever."

"Inuyasha, lets leave him alone and leave!" Kagome pleaded.

"Fine."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked off, in the opposite direction of Kouga. Kagome had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, that that wouldn't be the last time they saw Kouga, today.

Kagome decided she didn't want to be at the mall anymore and Inuyasha agreed. They went out to his car and took off. This time, they decided to just drive around and talk, like they originally planned.

Inuyasha was still mad at what had happened in the mall. You could see the anger in his eyes.

"I hate it when a guy threatens a girl, especially you." He finally said after about 20 minutes of silence.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt me."

"Kouga's stronger than he looks. Be careful."

Kagome nodded, "I will."

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to go back to his house and hang out there, that way there was no way they could run into Kouga. Besides, Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru wouldn't let him inside.

"Sess?"

No answer.

"Sess, are you home?" Inuyasha hollered.

"Inuyasha, I don't think he's here."

"Yeah. Well, we get the house to ourselves for a while then, huh?"

Kagome blushed. "I guess so."

"What do you want to do?"

"Watch another movie?"

Inuyasha popped in the movie, White Chicks, and then went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. Kagome laid on the couch, waiting for Inuyasha to come back and warm her, since she was cold.

Shortly after Inuyasha had gotten back into the living room to watch the movie and lay with Kagome, Sesshomaru arrived.

"I didn't know you had company," Sess said.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot to tell you, we're dating."

Sess's eyes lit up. "My little brother has a girlfriend?"

Inuyasha growled. "Yes Sess. Now do you mind? We're trying to watch a movie."

"Sorry little bro, I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Inuyasha ran his finger's through Kagome's raven colored hair, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He then leaned in, and gave Kagome a passionate kiss, which took her by surprise, but returned the kiss.

Kagome's heart nearly melted when Inuyasha kissed her. It was so… passionate, and wonderful. She was glad her first kiss was with Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up and so did Inuyasha. Then, he kissed her again. Kagome jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

_Oh my gosh,_ she thought, _this is so fantastic!_

After a couple of minutes of kissing non stop, they had to stop and breathe. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. He then kissed her on the forehead and picked her up bridal style.

"Time to go home Kagome, it's 8 o'clock."

"But!"

"I'll carry you home."

With that, he began walking out the door and across the street.

Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha carried her up to her bed, laid her down, and kissed her good night.

"I love you." Kagome whispered.

"I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow."

He gently shut the door, and left. He couldn't believe that Kagome was actually his. He knew that if she had ever left him, he'd be lost and wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! Thank you!**

**Mariah**


	6. Final Day of Suspension

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Love Blossoms

Chapter 6:Final Day of Suspension

Inuyasha had a special day planned for Kagome, since it was their final day of suspension. He planned on taking her out to lunch, going to the amusement park and then going back to his house to hang out and wait for Miroku to get back from school so they could all hang together. Inuyasha couldn't wait!

Kagome awoke earlier so she could be ready for when Inuyasha picked her up. She couldn't wait to find out what they were going to be doing. She hoped it was something fun because it was their last day of suspension, then they'd be off to school.

"Good morning," Kagome's soft voice said when she opened the door for Inuyasha.

"Good morning. Do you mind if we hang here until around lunch time?"

"Sure. Let's go into the living room and watch cartoons and eat breakfast."

Kagome went into the kitchen and pulled out 4 different boxes of cereal.

"What kind do you want?" she asked.

"Cocoa Puffs!" Inuyasha said.

"Alright. Cocoa Puffs it is."

Kagome came out with two big bowls of Cocoa Puffs and sat next to Inuyasha on the floor. She turned on the TV and they began eating while watching morning cartoons.

After they finished, Kagome picked up the mess and came back into the living room with blankets and pillows. She made a big palette for her and Inuyasha to lie on. They cuddled up and watched TV.

Once it was noon time, Inuyasha told Kagome that he wanted to take her out to lunch. She agreed and they left. Inuyasha took her to a ramen stand, which she thought was romantic since she loved ramen! She could tell Inuyasha loved ramen as well because his amber eye's lit up when he saw the bowl of steaming hot beef ramen!

Inuyasha paid for his and Kagomes ramen and left.

"Now we're off to the amusement park."

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes lit up. "Amusement park?"

"Yes, Amusement Park."

"I just love going to the amusement park! Since everyone should be at school, there shouldn't be any lines."

"Yup." He said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Thank you Inuyasha-kun." She said softly.

"You're welcome Kagome-Chan." He smiled.

Once they got to the amusement park, the walked hand in hand to a rollercoaster. Inuyasha loved rollercoaster's because he loved heights, however, Kagome didn't. But she went on any way's knowing Inuyasha would keep her safe and reassure her everything would be alright.

Once the ride started, Kagome was terrified. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm and didn't let go. After being on it for a couple of minutes, her stomach started to settle and she started to actually enjoy it. _Wow,_ Kagome thought,_ this is actually…fun!_

When the ride was over, Inuyasha took Kagome to buy some cotton candy. On the way to the cotton candy stand, he won her a giant teddy bear. Kagome was delighted.

After being at the Amusement Park for about 3 hours, they left to go back to Inuyasha's.

"We're going to go to my house and wait for Miroku to get back from school."

Kagome nodded and held onto her giant teddy bear that Inuyasha had won her.

Once they were back at Inuyasha's, they sat on the couch together, waiting for Miroku. About 10 minutes after they got back, Miroku knocked on the door. Kagome and Inuyasha were both surprised to see he wasn't alone.

"Sango?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked in unison.

"Oh. Hi Kagome."

"Sango, what are you doing with Miroku?"

"Well, Miroku wants me to give him a chance. So I said I'd come over with him to Inuyasha's."

"Oh." Kagome was confused, Sango had once told her she'd die before she went anywhere with Miroku!

"So… what are we going to do?" asked Miroku.

"Let's go outside!" Sango said.

"Alright."

All four of them went outside and started a snowball fight. Miroku was going after Sango, and Inuyasha was going after Kagome. Soon later, the girls teamed up and the boys teamed up. The battle was on. Girls versus Boys!

"Fun. May I join in?" a familiar voice asked.

Everyone looked up. "Kouga!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well hello there dog turd. I see Kagome is still with you?"

"Yes, Kouga, and he always will be!"

"Not when I'm done."

Kouga talked Inuyasha and started choking him. Kagome jumped on top of Kouga pounding him on the back.

"Get off of Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome," said Miroku, "I'll take care of it."

Miroku grabbed Kouga by the next and slung him off of Inuyasha, who was laying on the ground gasping for air.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome ran to his side.

"Yeah, the question is, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

Kagome and Sango helped Inuyasha up, and Miroku fought with Kouga to keep him away.

Inuyasha was tired of Kouga bothering him and Kagome. He ran and tackled Kouga, which pushed him into a brick wall.

"Get off dog turd!" Kouga yelled.

"No."

"Get… off!" Kouga broke free and ran off.

Kagome couldn't believe Kouga was still coming around causing trouble! Why did he want her so bad? Why couldn't he just see that she was with Inuyasha and wasn't interested in him?

All four of them, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku, headed inside. Sango and Miroku sat on the floor, while Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the couch.

Inuyasha didn't seem to struggle for breath anymore, and Kagome was glad.

"I can't believe Kouga!" Miroku said, "Why would he attack you like that, Inuyasha?"

"He wants Kagome for himself. He's jealous."

"Ah. That's why."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah. That's why we all got suspended."

It was about 6 o' clock, and everyone was tired from the fight with Kouga, and decided to go home. Miroku walked Sango home, and Inuyasha carried Kagome home.

"Kagome… what do you want to do this weekend?"

"I don't know. Call me tomorrow morning and we'll figure out something."

"Alright. Good night Kagome-Chan, I love you."

"Good night Inuyasha-Kun, I love you too." She kissed him good bye, and went inside for supper.

At supper, she told her parents about Kouga and about how he kept on attacking Inuyasha in spite of jealousy. Her mother told her that's how boys are. _But Kouga is violent,_ thought Kagome to herself, _he could have killed Inuyasha!_

After supper was finished, she was feeling tired and went straight to bed…


	7. Scared

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Love Blossoms

Chapter 7:Scared

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Kagome knew it was Inuyasha, and quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"I won't be able to come over until noon, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine! I'll see you then."

"Ok. Bye, Kagome."

Kagome hung up and plopped back down on her bed. What was she going to do until noon?_ I guess I'll go for a walk, _thought Kagome.

She got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and left. She decided she'd walk around the block a couple of times since it wasn't very cold outside.

Kagome started walking down sidewalk. She saw Miroku sitting on his porch, and so she waved at him. He waved back.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"I'm just taking a walk to kill time. I can't see Inuyasha until noon."

"Oh. Yeah, he is busy with Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, well, I better be on my way. I'll talk to you later, Miroku."

She started down the sidewalk once again. The sun was just rising, since it was still early in the morning. She loved watching the sunrise, it was gorgeous.

About 25 minutes later, Kagome heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Kagome. I see you don't have Inuyasha with you today."

"Go away Kouga." She demanded.

"What did he do, dump you?"

"No. He's busy with Sesshomaru. Now leave me alone!"

"No."

Kouga picked Kagome up and began to run.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" she screamed.

"To my house."

"Why?"

"To have a little… fun." He smirked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha help me!"

"Shut up, Bitch." Kouga ordered, "I'll kill you if you don't shut up."

Kagome became frightened. She didn't know what to do. She wished Inuyasha was here to help her.

As soon as they were at Kouga's house, he threw Kagome on the bed and jumped on top of her. He began to tie her hands and feet down to the bed while she screamed.

Kouga slapped her across the face, "What did I tell you! Shut up, bitch!"

Kagome began to cry. _He's going to rape me, _thought Kagome, _Maybe even… kill me! Oh Inuyasha! Please help me!_

He began to unbutton her shirt…

"Miroku, have you seen Kagome?" asked a panicked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, earlier today. She was taking a walk."

"Do you know which direction she went?"

"Yeah, that way." Miroku pointed out the direction, "What's wrong?"

"I am extremely scared right now Miroku… Kagome's missing."

"What?" Miroku's eyes grew big.

"I'll talk to you later, I have to find her first."

He began walking off in the direction she was last seen. He picked up her scent along with someone else's… Kouga. _That bastard,_ he thought, _He took Kagome!_

Inuyasha began running as fast as he could towards Kouga's house.

"Let me go Kouga! You don't want to do this!" Kagome cried.

"If I didn't, why would I have you here?"

"Just let me go!" she wailed.

Kouga began kissing her neck when he felt a tap on his back. As soon as he turned around, Inuyasha punched him in the face.

"Dog turd!" Kouga said while jumping up.

Kouga took a swing at Inuyasha but missed. Inuyasha punched Kouga in the face once again, and he fell to the ground.

Inuyasha untied Kagome and told her to run to Miroku, who was outside. Kagome obeyed and ran as fast as she could. Sure enough, Miroku was outside as Inuyasha said.

After a few moments of hearing crashing, and chaos inside Kouga's house, Inuyasha staggered outside…covered in blood. Seeing Inuyasha like that scared Kagome. She rushed to his side.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" she cried, "It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Kagome-Chan, don't worry."

Inuyasha held Kagome as they walked off, she cried in his arms. She was almost raped and Inuyasha was hurt.

Once back at Inuyasha's house, Sesshomaru helped clean him up.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked in a toneless voice.

"I got into a fight with Kouga."

"Why?"

"He… he… was trying to rape Kagome!" he finally said.

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. She was almost raped. On top of that, he threatened to kill her! If she told Inuyasha that he had threatened her, Inuyasha would go after Kouga and get hurt again.

Kagome told Inuyasha that she felt like going home and going to bed, even though it was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Inuyasha agreed and walked her home, even though he was in pain.

"Be careful Kagome-Chan."

"I will Inuyasha-Kun, I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodbye."

With that, Kagome shut the door and went into the kitchen to find her mother. Mrs. Higurashi sensed the fear in Kagome's eyes.

"Honey, want's wrong?"

Kagome began to shake like crazy, "I was almost raped." She squeaked.

"Oh my! By who?" Fear struck Mrs. Higurashi's face.

"Kouga. He even threatened to kill me."

"How did you get away?"

Kagome was silent for a few moments, "Inuyasha. He got seriously hurt in the process." She began to cry. She couldn't believe Inuyasha got her because of her!

Mrs. Higurashi took Kagome up stairs and tucked her into bed. "Go to sleep and hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow."

"I hope so."

"Good night Kagome."

"Good night, mom."


	8. Hanging Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Love Blossoms

Chapter 8:Hanging out

Inuyasha came over early in the morning to check on Kagome. He wanted to make sure she was feeling okay after what happened to her.

"Kagome?" He taped on her bedroom door.

Kagome sat up in her bed, "Inuyasha? Come in."

"Hey… you okay?"

She wiped tears from her eyes, "Yeah. I'm fine." She lied. The truth was, she wasn't fine. She was feeling guilty about Inuyasha getting hurt, as well as scared by what Kouga had done.

"Ok. Well, do you want to come over to my house? Sango and Miroku are there."

"Sure, let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in a second."

Inuyasha nodded and headed downstairs. Mrs. Higurashi caught him on the way down and pulled him off to the side.

"Inuyasha, what does Kouga want Kagome?"

"Kouga is jealous because I have Kagome, and so he wants her and is trying to do everything he can."

"Oh."

"I'll protect Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat down on the couch, waiting for Kagome to come down.

About 10 minutes later, Kagome came down the stairs, said goodbye to her mother, and left with Inuyasha. Before they started to walk across the street, Inuyasha made sure Kouga wasn't hiding waiting to surprise attack them.

_Good, _Inuyasha thought, _No Kouga in sight._ He sighed with relief.

"Whats wrong?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, nothing… I'm just glad Kouga isn't around."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha unlocked the door. Inside, Miroku and Sango sat on the couch watching TV.

"Kagome, how are you?" asked Miroku.

"I'm fine." She lied again.

"Good." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the floor, since Miroku and Sango were on the couch. Kagome lay in Inuyasha's masculine arms.

_I feel so safe in his arms, _thought Kagome, _so warm…and strong._ She smiled and looked up at Inuyasha, who smiled back.

"So… do you guys just want to hang out here today?" Inuyasha asked the gang.

"Sure." All three replied in unison.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome, and went into the kitchen to get something to eat for the group. Kagome followed to help him.

Inuyasha prepared a big tray of sandwiches while Kagome searched for some snacks. She grabbed a bunch of cookies from the cookie jar on the counter, and grabbed 4 cans of sodas out of the refrigerator.

"Lunchtime!" Hollered Inuyasha bringing out the big tray of sandwiches. Kagome followed behing with the cookies and sodas.

Kagome was glad that they were spending the day hanging out at Inuyasha's, she didn't want to go anywhere because she was afraid they'd run into Kouga.

All 4 sat on the floor in front of the TV, pigging out on sandwiches and cookies.  
_I love you Inuyasha-kun, _Kagome thought to herself, _I'm glad your mine._

_I love you Kagome-chan, _Inuyasha thought to himself, _I'm glad your mine…all mine. _Both looked at each other at the same time, and Inuyasha kissed Kagome, and she returned it.

Miroku and Sango chuckled at their actions, and then looked at each other. Suddenly, Miroku grabbed Sango and kissed her, as well. She was shocked, but enjoyed ever minute of it.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha finished kissing, they saw Miroku and Sango kissing. Kagome was surprised that Sango would let Miroku kiss her. But who was she to fuss?

Inuyasha lifted Kagome up off of him, and went into the kitchen to grab another soda.

"Kagome, want a soda?"

"Sure."

"Hey, you two lovers, you want a soda?"

Miroku stopped kissing Sango, "Yeah," and then he finished kissing her.

Inuyasha returned with the sodas. He sat back down on the floor, lifting Kagome up, and sitting her down in his lap. He then kissed her on the forehead and laid down on the floor, with Kagome coming behind him, laying on his masculine chest.

Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep, leaving Sango and Miroku alone. They decided to take a nap as well. All the kissing at worn them out.

Sesshomaru came downstairs to see Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up on the floor, and Miroku and Sango cuddled up on the couch.

He smirked and walked into the kitchen for a soda. He came back out in the living room, looked at them once more, shook his head, and then walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"Kids." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Souta, can you go across the street and get Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Souta nodded and headed out the door. It was 8 o'clock, so Mrs. Higurashi began to get worried about Kagome. She was suppose to be home 2 hours ago! _Ok, don't worry, _she thought to herself, _Nothing bad has happened. Inuyasha is protecting Kagome._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Inuyasha awoke to a tapping on the door. He groaned and gently moved the sleeping Kagome off of him. He answered the door, it was Souta.

"Hey Souta."

"Hey Inuyasha… is Kagome there?"

"Yeah, she's asleep."

"Well, she has to come home now."

"Oh. Okay, I'll pick her up and carry her back."

Souta nodded and left.

Inuyasha turned around and picked up Kagome, bridal style, and carried her home. Souta left the door open so Inuyasha could just carry her upstairs, and that's what he did. He laid Kagome in her bed, and kissed her goodnight.

"Good night Kagome-Chan." He whispered while running his fingers through Kagome's raven colored hair.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I am working as quickly as I can. I realized I might have some spelling errors in this chapter (and other chapters), but I'll fix those later. P Thanks everyone!**

**Mariah**


	9. Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Love Blossoms

Chapter 9:Back to school.

After 3 days of suspension, and the weekend, it was time for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga, to go back to school.

Kagome and Inuyasha, along with Sango and Miroku, walked to school together. The two boys walked in front, while the girls walked behind them, talking about the night before.

Inuyasha kept an eye out for Kouga. He promised himself he'd protect Kagome, not matter what it took. If Kouga tried to hurt her, he would kill him. Just thinking of Kouga got Inuyasha angry.

"So Sango, why did you let Miroku kiss you?" asked Kagome.

Sango blushed, "I don't know… when he kissed me, everything felt right."

Kagome chuckled and dropped the subject. They remained silent the whole way to school. Once they got there, they spotted Kouga in the hall next to Kagome's locker.

Kagome gasped. "Oh no!"

Inuyasha growled. "Kouga…"

"Dog turd! How are you doing buddy?"

"Quit calling him that!" yelled Kagome.

"Ah yes… Kagome. Have you thought about whether you want him…or me?"

"Him."

"Wrong, Kagome. I demand that you choose me."

Inuyasha tried to charge at Kouga, but Kagome held him back. "Inuyasha, let's just go to class and leave him be."

Inuyasha nodded and walked off with Kagome.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome all sat next to one another in Math class. When the teacher came in, he was surprised to see Inuyasha and Kagome back.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, I wasn't expecting you two to be back so soon, I figured you'd have more than 3 day's suspension."

Inuyasha smirked. "Apparently not."

The teacher glared at Inuyasha for a moment, and then began passing out the usually morning worksheets. _More easy multiplication,_ thought Kagome, _When are we going to get harder stuff?_

Once again, Kagome finished within 10 minutes, as well as Inuyasha. Kagome began doodling, while Inuyasha just sat there, fumbling with is fingers.

_Kouga better stay away at lunch time, _thought Inuyasha, _if he messes with Kagome…he's going to regret it! _

The teacher passed out 2 more sheets, this time they were fractions. Kagome decided she'd just do them for homework, and slipped them in her backpack. Besides, class was almost over.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

English class went by quick, and then it was lunch time. Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. Before they walked inside, Inuyasha peered around the corner to make sure Kouga wasn't near. Sure enough, he wasn't and they walked in and sat at a table.

"You're not getting lunch today, Kagome?"

"No… I'm not real hungry. I had a big breakfast." She smiled.

"Ok. Whatever you want."

Miroku and Sango joined them at the table near the window. Sango had gotten a pizza, while Miroku had gotten a cheeseburger.

"What are you two up to?" asked Miroku

"Nothing much." Kagome said in her sweet voice.

For about the next 10 minutes of lunch, it remained silent.

"So Kagome, what are you doing tonight?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing really, my mom, grandpa, and Souta are going to the movies tonight."

"You ain't going?"

"No. I decided to stay home."

"Well then, can I come over?"

"Sure!" Kagome said without hesitation.

Kouga was sitting a couple tables over and heard the whole conversation. He hated the fact that Kagome wanted dog turd, and not him. Who wouldn't want Kouga? Obviously Kagome didn't want him.

The rest of the school day went by fairly quickly. Kagome and Inuyasha were headed to her house to enjoy the time they had to themselves.

Kagome popped in a movie and both of them cuddled up on the couch. Inuyasha had Kagome wrapped up with one arm, and a soda in the other. He took a sip of his soda and ran his finger's gently through Kagome's hair.

"I love you Inuyasha…"

"I love you too, Kagome."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short! Just so you know, the next chapter will be shorter than this one, and contains lemon! I promise to make it up in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing everyone, keep it up!**

Mariah  



	10. Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Love Blossoms

**There is lemon in this chapter!**

Chapter 10:Taken

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Take me." She whispered. "Take me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. _She wants me to take her? _Thought Inuyasha, _Well, if that's what she wants…_**  
**

Inuyasha slowly picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to her room. He gently laid her on her bed and got on top of her. Slowly, he started unbuttoning her shirt. He could tell that she was nervous, but still wanted to go through with it.

He bent down, and started kissing her softly on the neck and worked his way down. Kagome pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor and pulled him closer. She then gave him a passionate kiss, while feeling his whole body. **  
**

He then slowly got up, and slipped into Kagome. She let out a soft moan a grabbed onto the sides of the bed. Inuyasha looked at her expression, making sure he wasn't hurting her. He smiled and slipped it out. He then lay next to Kagome, who had fallen into a peaceful sleep, and kissed her gently on the neck.

Inuyasha pulled the blankets up over him and Kagome, and fell asleep next to her.

Kagome rolled over and snuggled close to his bare chest.

Kagome awoke about an hour later. She glanced at the clock, it was 8:30 am! _Oh no, _she thought, _my family is going to be back anytime! _She then glanced at Inuyasha, who was still asleep. She decided to cuddle with him for a few more moments before she woke him up. He looked so peaceful.

She laid her head on Inuyasha's chest, listening to him breathe slowly and gently. She then decided it was time to wake him up. She remembered how she played with his dog ears once, and it woke him up. She began to blow gently in his ears. He woke up immediately, and was a little confused.

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha… we need to get dressed. My mom's going to be back soon!"

Inuyasha looked around the room and then things slowly came back to him. _Oh yeah, _he thought to himself, _Kagome and I made love…_

He got out of Kagome's bed and began searching for his clothes. He found his and found Kagome's next to them. He tossed them up to her.

Kagome blushed, "Thank you Inuyasha for taking me…"

"No problem Kagome-Chan."

Kagome smiled and lay back down on her bed after getting dressed.

Inuyasha came over to her and gave her a goodbye kiss. He decided he'd get home before her mother and grandfather came back.

"Good night, Kagome." He said softly.

"Good night, Inuyasha."

With that, Inuyasha gently closed the door behind him, and headed for the front door. He then smiled with satisfaction. Kagome was now truly his.

Once he was back at home, he went into his bedroom and lay down thinking about Kagome. Soon after, he was fast asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and sorry it was so short. I promise to make it up in later chapters.  
Please review everyone, it means a lot to me! Thanks!**

**Mariah**


	11. Kagome's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Love Blossoms

Chapter 11:Kagome's Plan

"Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha's sweet voice. "Good morning, Inuyasha." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Get up and get ready for school."

"I will… once you leave my room."

"Kagome… I've seen you naked." He smirked.

"So?"

Inuyasha chuckled and left. He sat outside of Kagome's door, thinking about the night before. When he got home, he slept like a baby. He had never slept that good before in his life!

A few moments later, Kagome walked out the door. They headed downstairs and each grabbed a piece of toast and left. They were on their way to school and Kagome couldn't wait to share her story of last night with Sango. _Telling Sango will be fun, _she thought.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted with a growl, Inuyasha's growl. She turned to face him, and then she realized that he was growling at Kouga. She held onto Inuyasha, knowing that he was about to approach Kouga.

_When will he ever go away, _thought Kagome, _he needs to realize I don't like him and never will! If he doesn't, then he's going to keep fighting with Inuyasha and he may end up seriously hurt!_

Kouga began to approach them, and Kagome gasped, holding on tighter to Inuyasha. She could tell that Inuyasha was angered, and that Kouga knew that.

"Stay away, Kouga!" Kagome demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch!"

"Don't you call her a bitch, you got that?" Inuyasha was even more angered by Kouga calling Kagome a bitch.

"You can't tell me what to do either, dog turd."

That was the last straw. Inuyasha managed to release himself from Kagome's grasp and jumped on Kouga. He began to punch him in the face. Kagome just stood there, praying that Inuyasha didn't get hurt. Sure enough… he did. Kouga shoved Inuyasha off of him and he went flying into a brick wall.

Kagome had had it. She ran up to Kouga and slapped him. Kouga was shocked by her actions. He then picked her up by the throat and held her up on the wall.

"Don't you ever-" He was cut off.

Inuyasha came and tackled him to the ground, and Kagome fell to the ground with him, hitting her head on the concrete, causing her to bleed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Look what you did, dog turd!"

"No! Look what you did! You should have let her go!"

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side, helping her up and examining her wound. She had a gash to the back of the head. He picked her up, and shoved Kouga out of the way. He was going to carry Kagome to the nearest hospital. He had had enough with Kouga for now.

Luckily, Kagome was still conscious, just bleeding pretty badly. Inuyasha figured that if he didn't run, Kagome would lose too much blood and become unconscious. Therefore, he started to run, still holding on tightly to Kagome.

At the hospital, they saw Kagome immediately, and said it wasn't anything major. They cleaned up the wound and sent them on their way. Inuyasha was relieved.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I'm going to go get a restraining order against Kouga."

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yes."

"But we'll miss school." He knew how Kagome didn't like to miss school.

"We're already late as it is, and I don't want Kouga hurting either one of us anymore."

"Ok… whatever you want, Kagome."

They headed off in the direction of the police station. Kagome and Inuyasha were both going to get a restraining order against Kouga, that way he couldn't hurt them anymore. Kagome was anxious to see how far Kouga had to stay away.

After they appeared in court the next day to get the restraining order, which they had gotten, Inuyasha and Kagome were relieved that Kouga wouldn't be able to bother them anymore.


End file.
